1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disk jacket. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a magnetic disk jacket having a liner with an increased dust collecting capability to thereby improve the efficiency of cleaning the magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic disk jacket has a structure in which a liner for cleaning a magnetic disk is disposed on an internal surface of a jacket frame.
With respect to such a liner, the extent of swelling thereof is appropriately controlled, depending on the condition of fusion thereof to the internal surface of the jacket frame, to thereby improve cleaning efficiency and avoid regeneration of dust or the like collected with the liner.
In the case of a magnetic disk jacket for 3.5-inch magnetic disks, a lifter is disposed between the liner and the internal surface of the jacket frame, whereby the liner is partially swelled toward the surface of the magnetic disk so that the swelled portion of the liner is used for cleaning the surface of the magnetic disk.
However, in the conventional magnetic disk jacket, the means for cleaning the magnetic disk have been limited to the extent of control of swelling of the liner so as to improve cleaning efficiency, and to the conditioning of the fusion pattern of the liner to the internal surface of the jacket frame so as to prevent generation of dust or the like included in the liner. Thus the improvement in cleaning performance by these measures has been successful only to a limited extent. Moreover, various types of treatments are incorporated into the liner material, which causes a problem wherein the treatments migrate into the surface portion of a rotating magnetic disk to thereby raise the coefficient of dynamic friction between the liner and the magnetic disk.